Sodium chloride, ordinary table salt, is the prototypical compound for eliciting the perception of salty taste. However, attempts to reduce sodium consumption have led investigators to find suitable substitutes for sodium chloride or to reduce sodium chloride amounts, without sacrificing salty taste.
Salts can elicit complex tastes, including mixtures of sweet, bitter, sour, umami, and salty perceptual components. It is believed that the cations of salts impart the perceptual taste component, while the anions, in addition to contributing to tastes of their own, modify the perception of the taste of the cations. By way of example, sodium and lithium are believed to impart only salty tastes, while potassium and other alkaline earth cations produce both salty and bitter tastes. Among the anions commonly found in foods, the chloride ion is considered to be the least inhibitory to the salty taste, while the citrate anion is more inhibitory.
Many attempts have been made to provide salty tasting compositions as a substitute for table salt which will give the same or a similar seasoning effect and which are comprised of substantially reduced quantities of sodium chloride. To this end, potassium chloride, ammonium chloride, and similar compounds have been suggested. The use of such salts, and combinations of such salts, leaves much to be desired as to taste. None of them individually or in combination positively affects other taste modalities and tastes like sodium chloride. Each alone has a disagreeable taste, as do mixtures of such salts. For example, potassium chloride has a strong aftertaste that is characterized as “bitter” by most people. Ammonium chloride also has a bitter aftertaste.